


【盾冬&桃包】“漫威第一位LGBT超级英雄诞生了！”

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, RPS - Freeform, 斜线有意义, 桃包 - Freeform, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane





	【盾冬&桃包】“漫威第一位LGBT超级英雄诞生了！”

“您好，这里是BBTA非专业随机采访，能和您唠唠吗？”

“可以啊。”

“您知不知道现在网上最火的话题是什么？”

被采访的小伙儿指了指广告屏幕：“不是美国队长出柜吗？”

“是的，能谈谈您的看法吗？”

“我没什么看法，又不是我出柜。”  
  


“您好，请问您是漫威粉吗？您怎么看待美国队长出柜？”

“美国队长出柜了？和谁？和冬兵吗？我就知道，我早就觉得他们很gay！我一直和我老妈说他们是一对！”这位加班了一天一夜的哥们儿拿出手机，当着摄影机的面毫无顾忌地刷了起来：“看看这张图！看看他们多般配！哇哦！哇哦！哇哦！”

“……”  
  


“您好，您知道美国队长在最新的复仇者联盟电影里经猎鹰确认出柜了吗？”

“什么？”

“美国队长出柜了，他现在是漫威第一位LGBT超级英雄。”

“他不是早就出柜了吗？和那个什么兵。”

“他们现在是一对了。看来您并不是漫威粉，那您能从路人的角度谈一下对这件事的看法吗？”

“我的看法就是他们出柜太晚了。让一位超级英雄出柜可能会流失一部分漫威原有的粉丝，但是一个出柜的超级英雄所代表的意义是完全不同的，他能带来的鼓励也是非同凡响的。虽然我们早已经通过了同性恋婚姻法，可是他们的生存现状一直不太乐观，我希望美国队长的出柜能给LGBT人士注入新的希望和勇气。”

 

“我觉得不行，我接受不了。美国队长和冬兵明明是直男。”

“我觉得还行，和我也没什么关系，他爱出就出吧。”

 

“可以让惊奇队长也出柜吗？这样我就有机会了。”

“嘿，你知道她只是一个电影角色吧？”

“我当然知道，滚开啦。”女孩翻了个白眼捣了男朋友一拐子。

 

“我之前一直觉得漫威恐同，原来是我错怪它了。”

“其实我觉得你没有错怪它。漫威一直恐同，如果不是政治正确的需要和许多粉丝的呼吁诉求或许他们永远不会迈出这一步，商人的本性是追逐利益，当美国队长出柜对他们更好时他们就这样做了。”男人耸了耸肩。

他的同伴补充了一句：“不过美国队长和冬兵确实很般配，漫威这一步走对了。”

 

“等一下，等一下，自从复联四之后我好久没看漫威了。美国队长不是已经结婚了吗？”

“猎鹰在电影里侧面确认他当年的结婚对象就是冬兵。”

“……”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我当年搞得是真的！！！！！！！”

“妈妈当年搞得是真的！我就知道！我就知道！我就知道！”女人抱着女儿的脸激动地叭叭叭亲了几口。

“妈妈你冷静一点，摄像机在拍呢。”女孩拉了拉她的袖子提醒道。

“我们先回家！我手机没电了！”

毫无发挥余地的记者呆呆地举着话筒还没反应过来女人已经抱着孩子上了公交车。

 

 “可以给我打个码吗？”

“当然可以先生。”

“我觉得同性恋很恶心，美国队长和冬兵应该被烧死。”

 

“我当然支持！！！！他们本来就是一对！你知道我等这一天等了多久吗？”

“她昨天哭了整整一天！”旁边的女孩搂住好朋友的肩膀：“我吓坏了。”

 

“我不是漫威粉，不过帅哥和帅哥在一起挺好的，很养眼。他们还会拍新的电影吗？”

“谁知道呢。演员六七年前就已经陆续解约了。他们结婚的消息还是猎鹰在电影里说的。”

“好吧，我本来还想看一看他们的电影。”

 

“我是漫画粉，已经被gay习惯了，所以我接受的还不错。”学生模样的女孩推了推眼镜：“虽然我幻想过和美国队长谈恋爱，但是那可是巴基啊，他就像美国队长的制服和盾，是美国队长的另一个标志。”

“我和她一样，漫画粉。巴基是史蒂夫罗杰斯的一部分，史蒂夫罗杰斯也是巴基的一部分，如果是他们两个在一起我没什么意见。”

 

……

 

“等一下，爱丽丝，有新消息。”摄像合上摄像头，目瞪口呆的看着手机：“那两个演员出柜了。”

“哪两个？”爱丽丝愣了一下，很快反应过来：“给大卫打电话！”

这时街上不知是谁喊了一句：“看手机，又有人出柜了！”

————END————


End file.
